


Spideypool 2020 Bingo Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Headcanon Bingo fills for Spideypool Bingo 2020Current fills:-Wade taking care of Peter while he's injured-Flower shop AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775755
Kudos: 8





	1. Wade taking care of Peter when he's injured

**Author's Note:**

> Made for: spideypoolbingo 2020  
> Square: N2, ‘Injured’
> 
> I’m trying a new format for writing headcanons, so feedback on this style would be greatly appreciated!

**Backstory:**

  * While Peter is incredibly durable and strong, that doesn’t mean he can’t get hurt
  * And when he’s injured, it takes just as long as a person who doesn’t have any powers
  * Normally, it’s only a few cuts and bruises, a minor concussion here and there, or he’s sore for a few days while still being able to fight and dismiss his injuries as one thing or another while he’s Peter Parker
  * So when Peter had been injured to the point of needing stitches and a cast on his arm it was a surprise to everyone, including himself
  * Most so his live in boyfriend, Wade Wilson
  * Wade loved and cared for Peter the entire time
  * Not that he didn’t before, he just had a more active role



  
  


**Headcanons:**

  * Wade pampered Peter quite a bit during his recovery
    * A mountain of pillows and blankets in their bed
    * Warm baths that have the salts/oils that Wade uses during his worst pain flare ups
    * Sometimes sharing said baths
    * Making Peter all kinds of meals and trying new ones
    * Candles, aroma therapy, and body worship with tons of kissing
  * Keeping the house neat and tidy like Peter prefers
  * Being incredibly fussy and hesitant to let Peter do even the smallest things for himself
  * “All I did was break my arm, Wade, I can take care of myself” 
  * “I know that, Petey, but you don’t have to. Please let me help”
  * To which Peter eventually accepts
  * And actually sought out help from Wade for certain things like getting dressed
  * Wade using this as an opportunity to wear his sexy nurse costume when he helps change his bandages
  * Peter never complained 
  * Getting Peters classwork, assignments, and recorded lectures for him so he doesn’t fail or have to drop his class
  * Enjoying the time off they had off to spend time with each other
    * Them binge watching movies and TV shows
    * Playing video games
    * Trying and failing different things they found on Pintrest
    * Doing nothing but being near one another




	2. Flower Shop AU

  * Peter being a nerd about it: going deep into the history and symbolism of the particular flower or plant in order to help the customer have the perfect houseplant or bouquet they plan to give
  * People thinking that he’s actually a botanist
  * And Wade just being like…
  * “These are super pretty together” with the same passion Peter has when explaining the flowers
  * Peters photography business being advertised to couples or people who come in for their
  * Which is where almost all of his photography jobs come from
  * They have so many flowers and plants around their apartment, people with pollen allergies aren’t able to go over there
  * If they owned a house, it and their yard would be the most beautiful in the neighborhood
  * The guys preferring to sell live planted flowers rather than cut ones because they can be loved and enjoyed for much longer
  * Overall loving working together and finally getting to spend time together




End file.
